Hinata yang Diperebutkan
by Rani Aerin-chan
Summary: Fic ini sengaja author buat untuk menyambut bulan Rahmadan! Gimana jadinya ya, kalo Hinata yang notabe siswi jepang yang beragama muslim dipindah sekolahkan ke Korea? Terus, apa jadinya kalo dia diperebutkan 5 cowok anggota boyband Korea yang lagi tenar? Mari! silakan baca! Maaf sebelumya kalo terlalu lebay n,n
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata yang Diperebutkan**

**.**

**.**

**Om Masahi Kishi Moto! Rani pinjem Naruto- nya sebentar ya!**

**Genere: Humor, Parody, friendship, little romance and manya more**

**Rate: T**

**Warning! Fic ini mengandung ke- gajean akut, OOC akut, typo bagaikan kerak yang membandel, gak sesuai EYD, DKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan GaJe author!**

.

.

Holla holla readers! Ketemu lagi bareng Rani yang super duper GaJe!

Kali ini, Rani bikin cerita yang menyambut bulan Rahmadan gituh. Sekalian ngisi waktu buat buka nanti n,n

Seperti biasa! Pastinya Hinata disini super OOC. Jadi, readers jangan kaget ya!

Inget! No bashing chara, no SARA, DKK

Cerita ini gak sesuai dengan kondisi Korea sebenarnya. Maklum imajinasi. *bah! Bilang aja loe kudet!*

Sekian catatan Rani, selamat membaca! *narik halaman cerita*

**.**

**.**

Hinata, seorang siswi muslim yang berasal dari Jepang pergi ke Korea untuk menuntut ilmu disana.

Sekaligus, ia ingin bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat muslim disana.

Di saat perjalanan, ia bertabrakan dengan seorang cowok yang tidak ia kenal.

Siapa sangka cowok itu langsung ehem... Jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan pertama ia melihat Hinata sedang menolong seorang anak kecil.

Sebenarnya, siapakah cowok yang di tabrak Hinata?

Akankah hidup Hinata berjalan mulus selama di Korea?

Apakah author yang gaJe ini bisa berhenti dari ke- hiatusanya?

Mari kita lanjutkan! *Dihajar karena summary gak nyambung*

**.**

**.**

**Bandar Udara International Incheon**

"Huaaah! Akhirnya!" Seorang gadis ber- jilbab ungu muda sedang berdiri sambil meregangkan otot- otot lenganya yang kaku akibat menempuh perjalanan yang jauh dengan pesawat dari Bandara Narita. Setelah selesai meregangkan ototnya, gadis itu menarik koper- nya yang beroda menuju luar bandara. Lalu ia men- Stop taksi yang lewat kemudian menaikinya.

"Mau kemana nona?" Tanya supir taksi itu ramah.

"Huum... pak, daerah apartemen yang murah ada dimana ya?" Tanya gadis itu balik.

"Hum... kelihatanya di jalan Toegyero ada beberapa. Disana juga dekat dengan taman. Apa nona mau ke sana?" Tawar supir itu.

"Kelihatanya menarik! Baiklah! Pak, tolong antarkan saya ke sana!" Pinta gadis itu. Supir itu mengangguk kemudian memacu kendaraan itu menuju jalan Toegyero.

"Nona darimana asalnya?" Tanya supir itu.

"Oh, saya dari Jepang." Jawab gadis itu.

"Wah, wah, hebat sekali ya! Gadis remaja Jepang bisa menguasai bahasa Korea sedalam ini." Puji supir itu sambil terus memacu kendaraanya.

"Ahaha... bapak bisa saja!"

"Oh ya, nama nona siapa?"

"Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."

"Wah, nama yang bagus. Kenalkan, nama saya Kim Joon!"

"Wah! Salam kenal ya pak Joon!"

"Iya. Nona beragama Islam ya? Jarang sekali orang jepang yang beragama Islam" Tanya pak Joon.

"I- iya. Kok bapak bisa tahu?"

"Haha! Mudah saja. Karena bapak ini juga orang muslim." Tutur pak Joon. Hinata kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

"A...aaaa... Yang benar pak? Serius?" Tanya Hinata dengan mengebu- ebu. Pak Joon tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Hinata menjadi sangat senang karena ia bisa menemukan saudara se- imanya disini.

Setelah itu, mereka membicarakan banyak hal hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang berukuran cukup besar dan bagus. Hinata sampai terpana melihatnya. Kemudian, cepat- cepat ia bertanya pada Pak Joon yang sedang turun dari mobil. "Loh? Pak? Kok kita ke sini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Saya mau berbicara dengan pemilik rumah ini. Beliau juga merupakan umat muslim yang memiliki sebuah rumah kosong yang katanya di sewakan." Jelas pak Joon. "Sekaligus ini salam perkenalan kita. Aku ingin membantu saudara seimanku yang lain." Saat ia menekan tombol bel yang ada di depan pagar, pintu gerbang rumah itu- pun segera terbuka. Dan, nampaklah sesoseok wanita paruh baya *ato enggak* yang berumur sekitar 45 tahunan dan berwajah campuran antara Korea dan Arab. Ia mengenakan jilbab seperti yang dikenakan para wanita di arab yang berwarna hitam dan baju panjangnya yang berwarna hitam pula. Itu loh, jilbab yang cuma tinggal di penitiin di deket dagu and di bagian yang menjuntainya aja.

"Ah pak Joon! Ada apa? Tumben sekali!" Kata wanita itu senang.

"Begini Minah, ada seorang gadis yang berasal dari jepang ingin menyewa rumah- mu yang berada di jalan Toegyero itu. Dia juga merupakan saudara kita, jadi, bolehkah juga jika kau memberikan potongan harga?" Pinta pak Joon dengan hati- hati.

"Boleh aku lihat gadis itu?" kata wanita yang bernama Minah itu penasaran. Pak Joon kemudian menyuruh Hinata keluar dan membukakan pintu, kemudian ia mengenalkan Minah pada Hinata. Jujur saja, Minah terpana melihat Hinata yang amat sangat cantik dengan jilbabnya itu. Minah terkejut sekaligus senang. Karena, sudah jarang ia melihat gadis yang beragama muslim dan memakai jilbab seperti ini. Hinata mengenalkan dirinya kemudian Minah menyambutnya dengan senang.

Minah bertanya apa tujuan Hinata datang ke Korea. Ternyata tujuan Hinata adalah belajar sekaligus ingin berbaur dengan masyarakat muslim yang berada di Korea. Apalagi, ini sudah menjelang bulan Rahmadan.

Dengan senang hati, Minah hanya memberikan setengah harga sewa untuk Hinata. Kemudian, ia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dan kembali lagi ke luar sambil membawa kunci rumah. Enaknya, uang listrik, sampah dan air, Minah yang membayarnya. Hinata semakin berterimakasih sambil membungkukan badanya berulang- ulang. Ia juga berterimakasih pada pak Joon yang sudah membawanya kemari.

Setelah berbicara sebentar, Hinata kembali meneruskan perjalananya menuju rumah sewaanya yang berada di jalan Toegyero dengan menaiki taksi pak Joon.

Sesampainya di sana, Hinata memberikan bayaranya pada pak Joon setelah memaksa beberapa kali agar beliau mau menerimanya. Kemudian membuka pintu gerbang dan memasuki rumahnya untuk sementara ini.

Hinata semakin terpana karena rumah itu meski tidak terlalu besar tapi bagus. Lantainya ber keramik putih, cat dindingnya berwarna putih pula. Disitu ada 3 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu, ruang TV dan taman depan dan belakang dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar.

Hinata berjalan menuju kamar yang peling depan kemudian merapikan barang- barangnya. Disitu sudah ada lemari yang berukuran sedang. Dan sebuah tempat tidur. Di kamar yang lain juga sudah ada. Kulkas yang berukuran sedang berwarna putih, dan juga kompor listrik juga sudah ada di sana. Jadi lebih terasa tempat kost n,n

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa hari di sana, Hinata sudah mulai bisa ber- adaptasi. Kadang- kadang ia berjalan- jalan ke kota ditemani pak Joon yang kadang berkunjung bersama Minah. Minah juga membantu Hinata mendaftar ulang di Korea University. Karena Hinata pada awalnya adalah seorang siswa yang ditawari langsung untuk bersekolah disana oleh kepala sekolah Korea Univesity saat beliau berkunjung ke Jepang. Hinata menjuarai berbagai turnamen maupun event- event seni beladiri saat masih SMA. Pada saat ia kuliah di jepang dan mengikuti salah satu event seni, kepala sekolah Korea University yang kebetulan berkunjung ke Jepang. Dan saat itu juga ia ditawari langsung oleh kepala sekolah Korea University. Tentunya setelah bernegosiasi dengan kepala sekolah Japan University.

Hinata bisa langsung memulai belajarnya setelah 1 hari mendaftar. Ia mengambil jurusan Olahraga. Sehari ia masuk kuliah, ia langsung mendapat banyak teman dan disambut hangat oleh para mahasiswa disana. Tentunya, karena penampilan Hinata yang unik mungkin ya n,n"

**.**

**.**

Kali ini, Minah akan menunjukan masjid yang berada di Seoul bersama suaminya. Minah dan suaminya yang bernama Abu Yusuf sudah menganggap Hinata seperti anak mereka sendiri, karena semua anak mereka telah memiliki hidup bersama keluarga mereka yang baru.

Tentunya, Minah tidak memakai pakaian seperti yang ia kenakan di rumah. Ini lebih sederhana tapi masih menutup aurat. Mereka berjalan menelusuri tempat- tempat di Kota Seoul. Hinata banyak mendominasi percakapan dengan pertanyaan yang kadang membuat Minah dan suaminya tertawa.

Sambil berjalan, Minah juga menceritakan bagaimana tingkah laku anak- anak mereka dulu. Mereka berjalan- jalan hingga jam setengah 6 sore. Kemudian pulang.

Hinata menyangka hidupnya di Korea akan baik- baik saja. TAPI! Author dengan kejamnya akan membuat itu berbalik menjadi ke tidak tenangan! Huahahahaha! *dihajar*

Karena besok hari libur, Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan- jalan di taman yang dekat dengan rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Besok paginya...**

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah rumah yang besar dan mewah yang bergaya sedikit eropa dan yang lainya abstrak *PLAK!* maaf, yang lainya author gak tau. Yang jelas itu berwarna putih, 4 orang cowok dengan muka yang, 'wah' sedang ngedumel gak jelas.

"Si bodoh itu kemana sih? Padahal kita baru nyampe kemarin, eh, dia udah ngilang lagi!" Kata cowok yang berambut cokelat jabrik.

"Hn. Pasti dia lagi jalan- jalan." Sahut cowok yang berambut pirang pucat panjang.

"Waks? Apa dia udah gak sayang nyawa? Pasti banyak cewek yang bakal ngerubutin dia nanti! Ujung- ujungnya pasti kita yang repot!" Cowok yang berambut cokelat jabrik tadi menjambak rambutnya dengan stres.

"Dih! Lebay amat sih gaya loe! Udah deh!" Komentar cowok yang berambut Hitam agak girly.

"Iya. Pasti dia bakal balik dengan selamat deh, Percaya aja." Tambah cowok yang berambut Hitam jabrik.

"Ya deh, gue nyerah." Cowok yang berambut cokelat itu mengangkat tanganya menyerah.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan Gaje author!**

Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Gimana- gimana?

Jelek yah?

GaJe yah?

Banyak Typo yah?

Authornya gaje akut yah?

Kalo dari ke- 3 itu iya semua, Rani minta maaf deh, chapter depan pasti Rani coba perbaiki!

Akhir kata...

.

Review ya readers! (^.^)/

.

.

**Bocoran sedikit untuk chapter depan:**

"Aduh! Sakit!"/ "Duh! Maaf ya!"/ "Gile! Gue kayak abis ngeliat malaikat tadi!"/ "Gile lu! Hari gini mana ada malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi!"/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata yang Diperebutkan**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer: Masahi Kishi Moto punya euy!**

**Genere: Humor, Parody, friendship, little romance and many more**

**Rate: T**

**Warning! Fic ini mengandung ke- gajean akut, OOC akut, typo bagaikan kerak yang membandel, gak sesuai EYD, lebay akut, DKK**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan Author!**

Holla Holla semua! Rani back!

Wokeh, meski sekarang puasa, gak papa 'kan kalo kita lanjut?

Hum... kalo gituh sekian bacotan dari Rani. Soalnya Hinata dkk udah nunggu tuh! Ntar author dihajar lagi nanti n,n"

Ok! Selamat membaca cerita GaJe ini!

**.**

**.**

**Pagi hari at Hinata house**

.

.

Sinar matahari menyeruak dari balik gorden jendela. Cahaya itu mengarah ke wajah Hinata yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya dengan sedikit ai.. *PLAK! Jangan jorok thor!*

Maaf, dengan sedikit air mata. Hinata membuka perlahan matanya dan mengerjap- ngerjapkanya. Kemudian ia bangkit dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Rambutnya mb'a bro! Kayak kena angin topan aja.

Dengan nyawanya yang masih setengah, Hinata meraih handuk yang tergantung di dindingnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menguap selebar mulut kuda nil. Silahkan readers bayangin sendiri.

Selesai mandi, hHinata berganti baju dan memakai jilbab- nya yang seperti kemarin dengan manik- manik yang berada di belakang berwarna pink panjang. Hari ini Hinata hanya memakan buah- buahan yang ada di kulkasnya kemudian mengambil sebuh buku agak tebal 2 buah. Setelah itu, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya setelah mengunci pintu dan pagar untuk pergi ke taman.

**.**

**.**

**Pembatas fic gambar author lagi ngetik**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di taman, Hinata bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Hinata menghapirinya kemudian mengelus kepalanya. "Adik, adik kenapa kok menangis?"

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata sambil menangis. "Kakak... hiks... aku ingin itu, tapi aku tidak punya uang. Dan aku tersesat... hiks." Anak itu menunjuk seorang pedagang lolipop sambil menangis. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Kalau adik mau, kakak belikan. Nanti kakak temani mencari rumah adik juga. Mau tidak?" Tawar Hinata. Namanya juga anak yang masih polos, anak itu mengangguk. Tangisan anak itu sedikit berkurang. "Terus, kenapa adik ke taman ini sendirian? Kakak, ayah dan ibu kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang bekerja... Kakak sedang sakit. Aku ingin membelikan lolipop agar Kakak sembuh. Saat aku menemukan penjual lolipop aku lupa membawa uang. Aku ingin kembali ke rumah dan mengambil uang, tapi aku tidak tahu jalan pulang." Jawabnya polos sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Hinata terharu melihat kepolosan anak itu. Niat tulusnya benar- benar menyentuh.

"Yasudah, ayo Kakak belikan lolipop. Tapi jangan menangis lagi ya." Hinata mengusap pelan rambut anak itu. Anak itu mengangguk pelan. Hinata menggendong anak itu kemudian berjalan menuju penjual lolipop itu.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ada seseorang dengan wajah yang ditutupi tudung jaket putih yang memperhatikanya dari tadi.

Hinata membeli 8 permen lolipop untuk anak itu dan juga untuk kakanya nanti. Anak itu heran, padahal yang ia butuhkan hanya 1 buah, kenapa ia dibelikan sampai 8 buah. Hinata membayar permen itu kemudian berjongkok dan memberikanya pada anak kecil itu. Anak itu menerimanya dengan heran.

"Kakak... kenapa aku dibelikan mmm... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, permen?" Tanya anak itu sambil menghitung permen itu. Jujur, Hinata gemas melihat tingkah polos anak itu.

"Tidak apa- apa. Itu untukmu dan kakakmu nanti." Jawab Hinata sambil berdiri. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan anak itu dan membawanya ke taman.

Sambil berjalan pelahan- lahan, Hinata sibuk berbicara dengan anak itu. Ternyata anak itu bernama So Euni. Hinata terus berbicara dengan Euni Sampai- sampai ia tidak sadar dan menabrak seseorang.

Bruk!

"Aduh! Sakit!" Keluh Hinata yang jatuh terduduk. Setelah agak sadar, ia menyadari jika ia menabrak seorang cowok yang berambut pirang dan berkulit tan. Ia mengenakan kaos merah yang ditutupi jaket putih dan celana jeans panjang.

"Duh! Maaf ya!" Kata cowok itu meminta maaf.

"Gak papa kok! Aku aja yang gak lihat jalan!" Jawab Hinata yang masih dalam posisi terduduk. Untungnya, saat terjatuh hinata melepaskan tangan Euni, jadi ia tidak ikut terjatuh.

Euni melihat cowok berambut kuning itu kemudian menghampirinya. "Kakak temanya kak Hinata ya?" Tanyanya dengan polos. 'Oh, jadi nama gadis itu Hinata.' Batin cowok itu.

"Ah, bukan ko..."

"Bohong! Pasti iya!" Kata Euni memaksa sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Buktinya tadi itu! Kak Hinata malah balik minta maaf!" Mata Euni berkaca- kaca.

Well, karena cowok itu gak mau dibilang 'tukang bikin nangis anak kecil' dia pasrah aja. "I- iya, Aku temanya." Jawabnya.

Euni tersenyum senang dan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Di dekatinya cowok itu sambil menengok ke Hinata. "Kak Hinata! Lolipopnya aku kasih gak papa 'kan?"

"Terserah Euni saja. 'Kan itu punya Euni." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Wajah Hinata yang tersenyum ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang melewati daun- daun pohon membuatnya seperti malaikat yang jatuh karena permen author.

Cowok yang menabrak Hinata tadi terbengong dan di pipinya terdapat sebuah semburat merah. Tapi cepat- cepat ia sadar karena Euni sedang mengacungkan sesuati padanya. "Buat kakak." Katanya sambil mengacungkan permen itu. Cowok itu mengambilnya dengan ragu. Tapi Euni yang tidak tahan lemot langsung meletakanya di tangan cowok itu. "Nah! Sekarang nama kakak siapa?" Tanya anak itu. 'bersyukurlah aku, kelihatanya mereka berdua tidak mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya.' Inner cowok itu.

"Naruto." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kak Naruto ikut kami jalan- jalan yuk! 'kan kak Naruto teman kak Hinata!" Katanya senang. "Bolehkan kak?" Tanya Euni dengan senang pada Hinata.

Sejujurnya, Hinata tidak tahu siapa cowok ini. Meski dia ingin menolak, ia tidak tega melihat wajah Euni yang nantinya bisa menjadi sedih. "Baiklah, asalkan Euni senang."

"Yeeaa!" Euni langsung memeluk Naruto dan menjatuhkan semua lolipop yang dipegangnya di badan Naruto.

"Tapi kita harus cepat Euni, nanti kakamu bisa khawatir."

"Huh? Kakanya? Jadi dia bukan adikmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, aku menemukanya sedang menangis di taman. Dia tersesat karena ingin membelikan lolipop untuk kakanya yang sedang sakit." Terang Hinata.

'Waahh... nih cewek baik banget! Udah cantik, baik lagi! Bener- bener seperti malaikat!' Inner Naruto. "Oh, kalo gitu kita harus cepat. Euni, kakakmu bisa khawatir nanti." Naruto mengangkat tubuh Euni yang ringan itu dan ia gendong di pundaknya. Kemudian ia memungut permenya yang jatuh dan menaruhnya di saku jaketnya.

Euni dengan jahilnya mengacak- acak rambut kuning Naruto. Sesekali ia berkata 'Kuning, kuning!'.

"Euni, rumahnya Euni itu seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata pada Euni yang sedang di gendong oleh Naruto.

"Wananya cokelat, disana ada Jerarld dan Yuen, terus sama anak- anaknya Micu, Keroro, Seo- seo dan Hyun!" Jawab Euni. Naruto dan Hinata sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Yah, Euni tidak bisa memberikan petunjuk yang jelas selain warnanya cokelat saja." Kata Naruto.

"Haah... di Seoul 'kan banyak rumah yang wananya cokelat. Mau bagaimana lagi..." Hinata mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

Mereka berjalan menuju utara taman dan melihat seorang gadis yang memakai syal cokelat dan berambut pirang bergelombang bersama 2 anjingnya yang sibuk mengendus. Kelihatanya, umur gadis itu sekitar 9- 10 tahunan. Gadis itu terus memanggil- manggil nama 'Eu- eu!'

"Euni, apa itu kakamu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk gadis yang berjalan sambil membawa 2 anjing besar- nya. Ia berjalan di jalan setapak taman. Euni dan Naruto menengok ke arah yang di tunjukan Hinata.

"Kakak! Kakak!" Kata euni senang. Sangking senangnya, ia tidak memperdulikan naruto yang sedang meng- aduh kesalitan saat kepalanya dipukul- pukul. Gadis yang bersama 2 anjingnya melihat ke arah mereka ber-3 saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar denganya.

"Eu- eu!" Gadis itu berlari ke arah Euni yang sudah Naruto turunkan sambil membawa lolipop. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Euni dengan sangat kencang. "Eu- eu! Kau membuat kakamu ini khawatir! Kamu ini! Jangan keluar rumah sendirian!"

"Habisnya, aku ingin membelikan kakak lolipop biar kakak cepat sembuh! Tapi aku lupa bawa uang dan lupa jalan pulang. Lalu aku bertemu kak Hinata dan kak Naruto!" Jelasnya senang. Kakak Euni menatap Hinata dan Naruto.

"Terimakasih ya Kak! Maaf kalau adiku ini merepotkan! Maaf!" Gadis itu terus- terusan meminta maaf.

"Ah, tidak apa- apa kok. Justru aku dengan senang hati membantunya. Sudahlah, aku salut denganmu karena memiliki adik yang berhati tulus sepertinya." Kata Hinata. Well, Hinata juga menjanga jarak dengan yang namanya 'Anjing'.

"Jaga dia baik- baik ya! Sayang jika adik sepertinya hilang karena diculik atau apa." Kata Naruto.

"Baik! Terimakasih ya karena Kakak ber- 2 sudah mau menolong adikku ini!" Kata gadis itu berterima kasih. Tanpa di duga, salah satu anjing itu yang berbulu putih menjilat pipi Hinata. Seketika, Hinata langsung mematung. "Sampai jumpa lagi ya kak!" Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto melambai- lambaikan tanganya.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang mematung. "Hei, jangan sedih. Malah bagus kita bisa menemukan kakaknya Euni." "Hei, hei." Naruto menggerak- gerakan tanganya di depan wajah Hinata. Karena Hinata tidak juga menjawab, ia menepuk pundaknya pelan.

DEG!

Hinata yang langsung sadar langsung berbalik dan berlari pulang.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Panggil Naruto dengan keras. Hinata terus berlari tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto. "Aku dijilat anjing, aku dijilat anjing, aku dijilat anjing." Mulut Hinata terus bergumam- gumam seperti itu sambil berlari pulang. Well, Hinata disini muslim, ingat?

Naruto? Ia masih heran melihat tingkah Hinata yang aneh. Ia mengira, Hinata tidak sanggup berpisah dengan Euni mungkin. Well, sekarang waktunya dia kembali ke penyamaranya daripada dikejar- kejar sesuatu. Dikenakanya topi jaket yang berada di pundaknya itu kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan teman itu sambil tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

**Pembatas fic gambar Hinata lagi makan kue moci**

**.**

**.**

**Di suatu tempat...**

Setelah melewati sebuah jalan rahasia, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah vila putih yang gedenya nauzubilleh. Dibukanya sebuah pintu besar yang berwarna cokelat dan bergagang kuning. Kemudian ia masuk.

Ia berjalan ke sebuah ruangan dimana beberapa cowok sedang berkumpul. "Yo semua!" Sapa naruto. Mereka semua menengok ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan deathglare. Tapi Naruto malah masih senyum- senyum.

"Eh dodol! Kemana aja lu!" Kata cowok yang berambut pirang panjang.

"Taman." Jawab Naruto yang masih tersenyum sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Eh gila! Gak takut 'dimakan' fans lu!" Tambah Cowok yang berambut cokelat jabrik.

"Gak. Buat apa lagi mikirin begituan." Jawab Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Santai amat lu Nar! Tumben, pasti ada apa- apanya ini. Lu kok senyum- senyum gitu." Selidik cowok berambut merah.

"Memang iya gue kenapa- napa. Napa lu Gar? Iri?" Cowok yang berambut merah/ Gaara itu langsung mengeluarkan per- 4 an.

"Kenapa- napa gimana maksudmu Nar?"

"Gile! Gue kayak abis ngeliat malaikat tadi!" Jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Gile lu! Hari gini mana ada malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi!" Kata cowok berambut pirang pucat tadi.

"Tentu aja ada! Denger ya, dia itu udah cantik, baik lagi! Kalo gak salah namanya tuh Hinata!"

"Hinata? Kayak nama orang jepang tuh." Sahut cowok berambut hitam yang diikat.

"Kalo orang jepang ato apa sih, gue gak tau. Tapi dia bener- bener top abis deh! Buktinya tadi dia mau nolong anak kecil yang tersesat gara- gara mau beliin kakanya yang lagi sakit sebuah lolipop."

"Terus?" kata empat cowok tadi.

"Hinata yang beliin deh jadinya! Nih! Buktinya! Gue dikasih satu tadi!" Naruto menunjukan lolipop yang diberikan Euni tadi. "Untungnya, dan kelihatanya sih. Mereka ber- 3 gak tau siapa gue yang sebenarnya." Naruto emosinya menjadi menurun.

"3? Siapa yang satunya? Terus, kenapa Hinata itu gak tau siapa loe sebenarnya?"

"Yang ke-3 itu kakanya Euni yang anak kecil tadi. Entahlah, gue juga gak tau kenapa Hinata gak tau siapa gue sebenarnya. Tapi jujur, dia itu make benda semacam kerudung gitu deh!"

"Mungkin aja dia baru di Korea. Tunggu, kerudung? Maksudmu kerudung kayak suster gereja gitu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kayaknya sih iya. Tapi dia kelihatanya bukan suster ato salon suster deh. Dia gak make salib ato apalah bajunya gituh." Kata Naruto. "Tapi kelihatanya waktu dia abis dijilat anjing tadi dia langsung jadi patung. Terus dia buru- buru lari gak tau kemana."

"Humm... gadis yang aneh. Tapi kelihatanya menarik!" Kata Cowok berambut pirang pucat.

"Kiba, loe gak ngabisin sarapan gue lagi 'kan?" Tanya Naruto sinis pada cowok yang berambt cokelat jabrik/ Kiba.

"Eheheheh... maaf Nar, gue laper banget!" jawab Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Cih, dasar perut gentong." Kata Naruto.

"Abisnya Temujin masaknya dikit banget sih!" Kiba menunjuk cowok berambut pirang pucat/ Temujin yang lagi ngebaca majalah.

"Gue masaknya kedikitan? Bukanya gue udah masak satu wajan penuh elo yang ngabisin Kib?" Jawab Temujin tanpa berpaling dari majalahnya.

"Bukan Cuma aku kok! Idate juga!" Kiba kembali menunjuk cowok yang berambut Hitam/ Idate yang sedang memindah channel TV.

"Hum? Maaf ya. Aku Cuma makan porsiku aja pagi ini." Kata Idate santai.

"Udahlah Kib. Loe kayak anjing yang kepojok di dunia yang sempit sekarang." Kata Naruto. Kiba langsung pundung di pojokan. "Oh ya. Mana Tobi? Tumben dia gak kelihatan." Tanya Naruto.

"Dia lagi ngurusin para fans di depan." Jawab Gaara yang sedang membaca Novel.

Tap srak tap srak

Sebuah langkah kaki yang diiringi dengan karung yang sedang ditarik perlahan mendekat. Dan, nampaklah cowok yang berambut hitam jabrik/ Tobi yang membawa 2 karung besar. Satunya ia pikul dan satunya ia seret.

"Hadiah minggu ini! Mereka semua sudah pulang teman- teman!*bruk!*" Kata Tobi sambil metetakan karung yang ia pikul.

"Kerja bagus Tobi! Eh, ada hadiah untukku tidak?" Tanya Kiba sambbil membuka salah satu karung.

"Cari saja. Ini untuk... Naruto, Gaara, Naruto, Temujin, Naruto, Idate, Idate, Punyaku... *DSB! Author males nyebutinya!*"

"Aku dapet! Kaus kaki! Haha! Tau aja aku lagi butuh kaus kaki baru!" Kata Kiba senang. Dengan gaya yang ke kanak- kanakan, Kiba membuka dan langsung memakai kaus kaki itu. "Hahaha! Bagaimana? Cocok tidak?" Tanya Kba dengan mengebu- ebu. Yang lain sweatdropped melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya sih, kauskakinya memang bagus. Tapi loe gak pantes make itu Kib. Soalnya tuh kaus kaki lebih bagus dari wajahmu." Komentar Gaara dingin + menusuk. Kiba kepalanya mengeluarkan per- 4 an.

"Ho? Benarkah? Terus bagusan mana perutku ama punyamu Gar? Punyaku udah 4 pack loh." Kata Kiba bangga.

"Bangga ya... bangga! Huuu!" Sorak yang lain. Kiba malah melet- melet GaJe.

Begitulah kelihatanya. Naruto, cowok yang baru ditemui Hinata di taman tadi pagi ternyata memiliki 4 teman yang berprofesi misterius. Menurut readers, mereka profesinya apa? Tukang ojek yang punya segudang fans, ato kuli bangunan yang fans- nya nauzubileh? Udah ah! Nih cerita harus cepet- cepet di tutup! Kalo enggak bisa pegel nih tangan! Sekian ya readers!

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung ke mie Instan *plak!***

**.**

**.**

**Catatan GaJe author**

**.**

Holla Holla readers! Ini dia balesan review yang Rani terima!

**Hoshi Yukinua**: Yosh! Makasih review- nya ya kak! Hinata kalo dipikir kelihatanya cocok juga make kerudung n,n makasih lagi ya review- nya!

**Sasuhina lovers**: Hohoho... tenang aja kok kak! Nih review itu lebih ngedekati kritik kok! Kalo di jepang, memang mayoritas orang jepang, tapi disana juga ada orang muslim- nya kok! Makasih juga ya pujianya! Well, nih fic memang bener- bener lebay ya? Okeh! Nanti Rani tambah warning- nya! *yang dia maksud nthu elo bego!*

**K**: Okeh! Nih udah update!

**Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi**: Kyyaa! Mau dong kak foto- nya! *plak! Fokus ke review!* Okeh! Mari ramaikan bulan Rahmadan ini dengan fic Rahmadan!

Hehehe... oke, itu dia review yang Rani terima!

Makasih banyak ya! Yang udah mau review! Baik itu pujian atau kritikan!

Kurang dan lebihnya Rani mohon maaf n,n

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review ya!**


End file.
